


Forgery

by deltachye



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, huehuehue i love ushijima 2.0 aka sousuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x sousuke yamazaki]Fake dating. Because that always goes well, right?
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off/inspired by takao's arc in my forged wedding  
> also my redemption for sousuke since bluebell didn't work out and circles was like, 1 page long NFJLJS i can't help myself he's so Delitchous.

“[Surname]!”

“Shut _up_ —!”

You turned around instinctively before fully realizing what was going on. The voice was familiar enough not to cause you worry, but you’d obviously been dragged into an awkward situation, tension palpable in the air. You eyed both boys oddly. One was your classmate in Stats, but the other, you didn’t recognize.

“Sengoku.” Your eyes flickered to the taller boy standing next to him warily. You’d never seen him before, but he was startlingly attractive and completely dwarfed you and Sengoku, who was already tall for the average Japanese man.

“My man Sou here wants to ask you a question.” He prodded the one you weren’t familiar with in the ribs, motioning towards you urgently.

“I’m not going to. You’re an idiot.” ‘Sou’ gave you a pitiful glance and bowed his head. “Sorry. It’s nothing.”

“Um… okay then.” You put your headphone back in and pointed awkwardly. “So. I’ll be going.”

“No—[Surname], hang on!” Sengoku scowled, stepping in front of you to block your way. “You’re single, right?”

This was probably the weirdest question you could have ever gotten from a guy who you had never talked to about anything besides math. Apparently, being embarrassingly forwards was the new thing. Caught off guard, you didn’t even have enough brain power to think of an excuse and nodded truthfully. Sengoku whirled onto his friend, looking triumphant.

“Problem solved, Sousuke.”

“Are you _stupid_ , Kaiji?” ‘Sousuke’ hissed. A tinge of red flared across his cheekbones. “Drop it already.”

“What’s going on?” you asked, interjecting yourself before Sengoku could reply. You glanced between either boy warily. “Why did you need to know that…?”

“Explain to her,” Sengoku ordered, crossing his arms. Sousuke’s turquoise eyes flashed, but they softened when turned onto you. He sighed and ran his hand back through short cropped brown hair, clearly irritated.

“It’s a long story.”

“Oh. Okay, uh… I have a class, so…”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Sorry; bye.” Seemingly satisfied, Sousuke grabbed Sengoku’s collar, fully intent on forcibly dragging him away. Apparently, Sengoku was a master of pushing something that was very obviously supposed to be dropped already, and he hooked his own hand around the loose end of your jacket to link you to the Crazy Train. You were jerked forwards before Sousuke noticed.

“Let go of her!” he exclaimed in disbelief.

“Will you date Sousuke?!” Sengoku yelped as Sousuke wrenched him back, his grip ripped from your clothes. Feeling violated, you hugged your coat around yourself tightly. This was not what you expected to hear in the University hallway during your walk to lecture. Whatever happened to chivalry or—at the very least—Tinder?

“ _What_?” you asked, cocking your head in utter confusion. You gawked at Sousuke, who seemed to be more grounded to reality than Sengoku, but even he had his head hung in shame.

“To put it frankly,” he sighed in defeat, “I need somebody to pose as my girlfriend. It’s just for a bit. Obviously, you don’t have to—”

“You _have_ to, [Surname]-chan!” Sengoku butted in rudely, his voice reedy in a whine. “See, Sou’s grandma is really sick right now, and her last wish is to see Sou have a girlfriend, and—”

“ _What_ is your problem, man?!” Sousuke turned on Sengoku, using his bulk to his advantage against him. Your head was spinning.

“Is that true?” was all you could manage to ask. Sousuke looked at you shortly and then to his feet.

“…yeah. That about sums it up.”

“Well… that sucks for you, but what would I even get out of this?”

“Aren’t you broke? Sou’s pretty loaded, so—”

“I don’t think you should talk anymore, Sengoku,” you snapped at him. “You’ve done enough.”

Taken aback, he finally shut up, thank God. You eyed Sousuke, who still had the same shameful expression as before.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” he admitted. “It would just really help me out a lot.”

You couldn’t help but appreciate the honesty. Still, the answer was just that. Yeah, you could’ve walked away. Nobody would’ve blamed you. This wasn’t your problem—hell, this wasn’t even a part of your world. You could feel sympathetic for his grandmother all you wanted, but what possible good could a fake dating arrangement even lead to? Besides, they were asking you to make a pretty serious decision in just a few minutes. The right thing to do would be to apologize and leave.

And yet, you opened your big fat stupid mouth anyways.

“How long ’ll this be for?”

Both Sousuke and Sengoku looked surprised to see you continuing to ask questions instead of booking ass. But you stood your ground determinedly, tapping your fingers against your thigh restlessly.

“I-I don’t know,” Sousuke stammered out. “But it’ll only be temporary. I just want to make my grandmother happy before she passes, and… it doesn’t seem like she’s got a lot of time.”

“Um.” You scratched your head thoughtfully. “You got a ride?”

“A car?” Sousuke clarified. He blinked. “Yeah…”

“Be my personal taxi. I can’t afford a car in Tokyo and I’m sick of the train, so that’ll be your repayment.”

“Wait. So you’re really going to do it, [Surname]?” Sengoku asked, his head whipping from you to Sousuke. You sighed deeply and shoved your headphone back into your ear.

“If somebody needs my help, I’ll help them. See you later. I’m going to be late.”

“Hey—”

For once it wasn’t Sengoku Kaiji causing you trouble, and you looked down at the large hand encircling your forearm. Sousuke relaxed his grip once you stopped, mid-step.

“Thank you,” he said, deeply, his eyes so serious it shot a cold chill up your limb like an electric shock. You withdrew your arm sharply.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. We’ll talk more about it later, okay?”

He nodded. You turned on your heel and stalked away without looking back. When you were finally out of sight and felt safe enough to breathe, you collapsed against the wall, covering your face in your hands.

_What the fuck did you get yourself into, [Name]…_


	2. Chapter 2

You got a crash course on Yamazaki Sousuke the very next day. He was 19, same as you, but apparently, he doesn’t even go to a university in Tokyo. You’ve never heard of Seshika Kyoritsu before in your life. He’s here for a while to train for competitive swimming or something batshit crazy like that. Okay, sure. 

He is now your boyfriend.

“So how do you know Sengoku?” you asked, taking a nervous sip of your soda. You’d just finished your classes and had agreed to meet up with him at a small café near the campus. But ever since getting here, the two of you had been painfully awkward, no matter how much small talk you kept throwing at him. 

“Kaiji?” He flashed you a look with those impossibly blue eyes. “We’re both from Iwatobi. I went to school with him for a couple of years.”

You shook your head. “Never heard of it.”

He smiled at you wryly. “You’re a Tokyo girl through and through, aren’t you?”

“Can’t beat the capital.” Another sip that gurgled at the bottom of your cup—your drink was empty. You glanced over to Sousuke, who was still staring out the window absentmindedly. “Anyways…”

“I’m sorry Kaiji dragged you into this,” he continued, seeming to sense that you were too awkward to say anything upright. You were relieved that he was finally bringing the whole _situation_ up. “It does mean a lot, though.”

“When do we have to see your great-grandma?” you asked.

“Soon. Probably the weekend.”

“Oh.” Today was Wednesday. “Shit. Okay…” You counted on your fingers. “Then that gives us two days?”

“Is that a problem?” He raised an eyebrow as if he was actually confused as to why you were shaken.

“We have to seem couple-y by _Saturday_?”

“My great-grandma has dementia. She’s also half-blind and half-deaf. It’ll just make her happy to see me with somebody, so you don’t really have to worry about much.”

“Your great-granny really cares about you, huh.” You sucked your teeth disappointedly. “You know what? Shame on you, Sousuke.”

“I’m sorry?” he asked, taken aback.

“Lying to your great-grandma like this?”

He flushed. “You’re going along with it too, are you not?”

“Well, it’s not _my_ great-grandma. I’m just using you to get around.”

He was quiet for a while, brooding deep in thought. You wondered if you pushed too many buttons; but you also reassured yourself that you were right to. Weren’t you? It’s wrong to lie, isn’t it?

“Yeah, well. We do what we can. Looking back is a waste of time.” He brushed his left hand over his right shoulder gruffly. You thought he might be flicking some dust off, but noticed his fingers lingering before dropping back to his side. It gave you the feeling that there was something that you were missing about this picture.

“Okay, well, to do what we can we should know more about each other. Like… our favourite colours and stuff.”

“Oh, right.” He put his head in a palm and looked to you. You suddenly wished he’d go back to ignoring you—being under such a heavily scrutinizing gaze belonging to such an infuriatingly attractive man was not helping your thought process run smoothly. “Tell me about yourself.”

“You know it’s a two-way thing.”

“I’ll answer whatever you ask. You first.”

Your heart skipped as you met his eyes. Sousuke didn’t seem like the type of guy who could multi-task. Whatever he was doing, his _full_ attention was on it. You had to hide a shiver that rattled down your spine; being the only object of Yamazaki Sousuke’s eyes had an appeal you weren’t willing to acknowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
